Дружба — це диво, частина 1/Галерея
Пролог: історія двох сестер Opening Book S01E01.png|Початок історії. Once Upon a Time S01E01.png|Давним-давно... Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png|У чарівній країні Еквестрії, Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Жили дві сестри-принцеси, які разом правили, творили гармонію на всій землі. Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png|Для цього старша Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|застосовуючи силу свого рогу підіймала сонце на світанку, Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|а менша Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|викликала місяць, щоб почалася ніч. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png Storybook sun S01E01.png Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png Ponies playing in Daytime S01E01.png Sleeping Ponies S01E01.png Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png Storybook cloud transition S01E01.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Night-time Forever Book S01E01.png Storybook windows top S01E01.png Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png Celestia Harmony S01E01.png Storybook page view S01E01.png|Книга, яка показує Елементи Гармонії. Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Хм, Елементи Гармонії... Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png Пророцтво Відьми з Місяця Twilight walking towards screen S01E01.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette after Twilight runs off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts watch Twilight run off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Twilight running to her Canterlot house S1E01.png Twilight galloping through Canterlot S1E01.png Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight running up to her tower home S1E01.png The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png Twilight sees Spike on the floor S1E01.png Spike dazed S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to look for --Predictions and Prophecies-- book S1E01.png Twilight --what's that for--- S1E01.png Spike --It was a gift for Moondancer-- S1E01.png Twilight shuffling through books S1E01.png Spike --but we're on a break-- S1E01.png Twilight frowning at a book on the floor S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight looking for book S1E01.png Twilight floating books S1E01.png Frustrated Twilight can't find book S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png Spike finds --Predictions and Prophecies-- book S1E01.png Twilight using magic to pull book from Spike's hand S1E01.png Book being pulled from Spike's grip S1E01.png Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png Spike picking up books S1E01.png Twilight looking for Elements entry in book S1E01.png Twilight reading --Elements of Harmony-- passage S1E01.png Twilight perplexed by --See Mare in the Moon-- entry S1E01.png Spike --Mare in the Moon--- S01E01.png Twilight finds --Mare in the Moon-- entry in second book S1E01.png Twilight reading Mare in the Moon myth S1E01.png Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png Spike about to fall S1E01.png Twilight realizes who Mare in the Moon is S1E01.png Spike falling S1E01.png Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png Spike ready with parchment and quill S1E01.png Spike composing Twilight's letter S1E01.png Twilight dictating --precipice of disaster-- S1E01.png Spike struggling with --precipice-- spelling S1E01.png Twilight to Spike --Threshold.-- S1E01.png Spike struggling with --threshold-- spelling S1E01.png Spike fails to spell --threshold-- S1E01.png Twilight suggests --brink-- S1E01.png Spike still confused by --brink-- S1E01.png Spike still baffled by --brink-- S1E01.png Twilight --something really bad is about to happen-- S1E01.png Spike continues letter S1E01.png Twilight continues to dictate letter S1E01.png Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png Twilight crosses in front of Spike S1E01.png Twilight ends letter S1E01.png Spike finishes writing letter S1E01.png Twilight tells Spike to send completed letter S1E01.png Spike hesitant about sending letter S1E01.png Twilight --That's just it, Spike!-- S1E01.png Twilight looking up at the sun S1E01.png Sun peering through tower window S1E01.png Twilight --imperative that the Princess is told right away!-- S1E01.png Twilight --imperative-- to notify Celestia S1E01.png Spike trying to spell --imperative-- S1E01.png Twilight yelling --important-- at Spike S1E01.png Spike knocked into the bookshelf S1E01.png Spike sending letter S1E01.png Spike cautioning Twilight S1E01.png Twilight has Princess's complete trust S1E01.png Celestia has never doubted Twilight S1E01.png Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png Spike about to receive a letter reply S1E01.png Spike belching out Celestia's letter S1E01.png Letter response arrives S1E01.png Spike clearing throat S1E01.png Spike begins reading Celestia's reply S1E01.png Twilight standing by tower window S1E01.png Twilight sure of herself S1E01.png Twilight startled by Celestia's reply S1E01.png Прибуття в Понівіль Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png Spike reading Celestia's request to --make some friends-- S1E01.png Twilight hangs her head S1E01.png Spike --Look on the bright side-- S1E01.png Twilight happy about library arrangement S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle --I'll check on the preparations-- S1E01.png Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png Spike --When will you make friends, like Celestia said-- S1E01.png Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png Spike --maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about-- S1E01.png Pinkie Pie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight bashful S1E01.png Twilight says --Um, hello-- to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight --Well, that was interesting all right-- S1E01.png Spike sighs S1E01.png Зустріч з Еплджек/Солодке Яблуко Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png Applejack galloping S01E01.png Applejack bucking a tree S1E01.png Applejack bucking an apple tree S01E01.gif Apples falling into baskets S1E01.png Apples falling into buckets S1E1.gif Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png Applejack being ladylike S1E1.gif Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png Twilight to Applejack --Good afternoon-- S1E01.png --My name is Twilight Sparkle-- S1E01.png Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png Applejack introduces herself S1E01.png Twilight cringes S1E01.png Applejack winks S01E01.png Twilight shaking air S1E01.png Spike steadies Twilight's hoof S1E01.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E01.png Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png Twilight explaining herself to Applejack S1E01.png Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png Twilight --as long as it doesn't take too long-- S1E01.png Applejack ringing triangle S1E01.png Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png The Apple Family keeps stacking food on the table S1E01.png Applejack --And...-- S1E01.png Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png Granny Smith confused S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight --Bleh!-- S1E01.png Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png Twilight turning to look at Apple Bloom S1E01.png Apple Bloom --Aren't you going to stay for brunch--- S1E01.png Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight afraid to disappoint Apple family S1E01.png Twilight --Fine.-- S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Зустріч з Рейнбоу Деш/Очищення від хмаро Spike walking over hill S1E01.png Spike tells Twilight what's next S1E1.png Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png Where's Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Twilight looking at cloudy sky S1E01.png Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png Rainbow Dash --Excuse me--- S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Wet twilight S01E01.png Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash Proud S1E01.png Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png Insanebow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png Spike snickering S1E01.png Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle --I assume you're Rainbow Dash-- S1E01.png Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png Spike flying away S1E1.png Rainbow Dash --The one and only!-- S1E01.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png Twilight sighs S1E1.png Twilight's introduction Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight from a cloud S1E01.png Twilight --Practicing for what--- S1E1.png Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png Wonderbolts poster S1E1.png Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png Twilight questioning Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash lounging on a cloud S1E01.png Twilight continuing to question Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle --Please Rainbow Dash-- S01E01.png Rainbow Dash --I could do it in 10 seconds flat!-- S1E1.png Twilight --Prove it-- S1E1.png Rainbow accepts Twilight's challenge S1E01.png Rainbow zips into the sky S1E01.png Rainbow Dash continues clearing the sky S1E01.png Rainbow Dash begins to clear the sky S1E01.png Twilight and Spike blown by RD's speed S1E01.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow barrels through a cloud S1E01.png Rainbow Dash --What I say--- S1E1.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow flying away upside-down S1E01.png Spike --She is amazing!-- S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png Twilight and Spike walk toward town hall S1E01.png Зустріч з Реріті/Прикраси Spike checking the list S1E01.png Spike looks up from list S1E01.png Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png Rarity levitating a ribbon S1E01.png Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png Rarity rejecting the green ribbon S1E01.png Spike love at first sight S1E01.png Spike --how are my spines--- S1E01.png Spike wants to look presentable S1E01.png Rarity is --in the zone-- S1E01.png Rarity smiling S1E1.png Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png Rarity looking toward Twilight S1E01.png Rarity appalled S1E1.png Closeup of Twilight's puffy mane S1E01.png Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png Rarity --Out of my hair--- S1E01.png Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png Spike falls in love with Rarity S1E1.png Carousel Boutique exterior S1E01.png Twilight in the mirror --too green-- S01E01.png Twilight in the mirror --too yellow-- S01E01.png Twilight in the mirror --too poofy-- S01E01.png Twilight in the mirror --not poofy enough-- S01E01.png Twilight in the mirror --too frilly-- S01E01.png Twilight in the mirror --too shiny-- S01E01.png Twilight's sparkly corset S01E01.png Rarity is pleased S1E1.png Rarity 'You were telling me where you're from' S1E1.png Twilight trying to talk while Rarity tightens her corset S1E01.png Twilight breathless due to tight corset S1E01.png Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png Rarity --Oh, I am so envious!-- S1E01.png Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png Rarity --I've always dreamed of living there.-- S01E01.png Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png Rarity --Let me get you some rubies!-- S1E01.png Twilight retreats from Rarity S1E1.png Spike lovesick S1E01.png Зустріч з Флатершай/Хор солов'їв Spike --wasn't she wonderful--- S1E01.png Spike completely enamored S1E01.png Twilight and Spike hear music S1E01.png Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png Bluejay singing out of rhythm S1E01.png Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png Twilight --Didn't quite catch that-- S1E01.png Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png Twilight didn't quite catch that S1E01.png Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png Fluttershy --A baby dragon!-- S01E01.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png Fluttershy calling Spike --so cute!-- S1E01.png Spike --Well, well, well...!-- S1E01.png Fluttershy --Oh my, he talks-- S01E01.png Fluttershy --That's just so incredibly wonderful-- S01E01.png Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png Spike caught in Twilight's magic aura S1E01.png Spike dizzy on Twilight's back S1E01.png Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy interested and Twilight annoyed S1E1.png Twilight shocked by Fluttershy's request S1E1.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Spike --well, up until today-- S1E01.png Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png Twilight interrupts the conversation S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle --How did we get here so fast--- S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Spike thuds on the ground S1E01.png Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Fluttershy rejected by Twilight S1E1.png Зустріч з Пінкі Пай/Сюрприз вечірка Spike --Rude, much--- S1E1.png Twilight and Spike in the dark S1E01.png Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Everypony --Surprise!-- S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S1E01.png Twilight --libraries are supposed to be quiet-- S1E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Pinkie and friends --she's so happy she's crying!-- S1E01.png Twilight upset S01E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Spike looking at label S1E01.png Pinkie Pie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie --What- It's good!-- S1E01.png Кімната Твайлайт Twilight with pillow-covered head S1E01.png Twilight looking at the clock S1E01.png Spike enters with lampshade on his head S1E01.png Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png Spike --It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration-- S1E01.png Twilight listening to Spike explain why the ponies are staying up S1E01.png Spike telling Twilight to lighten up S1E01.png Twilight sarcastically imitates Spike S1E01.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png Twilight is Upset S1E1.png Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png Twilight looking out her library window S1E01.png Twilight re-reading Mare in the Moon passage S1E01.png Twilight looks up at the moon S1E01.png Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png Spike beckoning Twilight outside S1E01.png Повернення Відьми з Місяця Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies awaiting the celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie --isn't this exciting-!-- S1E01.png Pinkie Pie gasps again S1E01.png Pinkie --But I mean, really-- S1E1.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike awaiting for the celebration S1E01.png Fluttershy directing her songbird chorus S1E01.png Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png Mayor 3 S1E1.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Mayor Mare addressing the ponies S1E01.png Pegasi looking at sun banner S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Nightmare Moon escaping 1 S1E1.png Nightmare Moon escaping 2 S1E1.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Mayor Mare introducing Princess Celestia S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png Mayor 2 S1E1.png Princess Celestia is absent S1E01.png Twilight --this can't be good-- S1E01.png Mayor 4 S1E1.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Twilight epic close-up S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon --you also know why I'm here-- S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png Nightmare Moon --Listen everypony-- S1E1.png Nightmare Moon --The night will last forever!-- S1E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png Twilight afraid S1E1.png en:Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery pt:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1/Galeria pl:Przyjaźń to Magia/Galeria ru:Магия дружбы. Часть 1/Галерея